howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HankHawke
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon Courtship page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 17:11, May 20, 2010 Your articles Don't worry, we haven't deleted them. They are now part of your userpage, e.g. Dragon Courtship has been moved to User:HankHawke/Dragon Courtship and etc. Manga Maniac 11:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) So, the articles I wrote are still part of the wiki? Especially the ones on educational use, family life and the soundtrack related articles? Or are they now available only to me? All my articles took great time and effort for me to write. They are not jokes but serious works. On Youtube, several people have posted recordings of the soundtrack. I have contributed many posts, some admittedly controversial. I have speculated that Toothless may be a female and that he/she may be telepathic. One person posted the entire soundtrack to Youtube, cut by cut, but all the cuts disappeared one day, along with several weeks of my postings. Another person has posted some of the cuts from the soundtrack and these are still up, along with my postings, but for how long? It would seem that most of your articles just mimic what was written by Cressida Cowell or written on the official web site. Am I the only one contributing original content? I title some of my articles "speculation" but the whole wiki could be considered speculation since dragons don't actually exist in the real world. The only articles that would be non-speculation would be about the author and her books and life, the actors, the production, the premiers, interviews, boxoffice figures, like that. Any and all articles on the characters as real people or dragons as living creatures would be speculation. HankHawke 13:18, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : In answer to your question, all your articles are still viewable. Besides, a wiki could be considered just what you said. Information mimiced and ordered so if anyone wants to find out about these things, they don't have to search everywhere to find out. Also, using your logic, technically it's possible the world is a figment of my imagination and therefore everything is speculation. Manga Maniac 16:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) We're just moving the articles and maybe it's better if you do in on blogs. Blogs are here used the most since you have that much inspiration.--Station7 20:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) "If you want to get out there and author articles, you have to stop all this." "You just gestured to all of me." "Yes, stop being all of you." I feel like Hiccup after he ate the fish, sick to my stomach. I am sorry that I am a serious author and write serious articles, not fluff. If you really want me off your site, just e-mail all my articles back to me at hankhawke@verizon.net and purge everything I've written. I'll leave and never come back. Take care. Best wishes. HankHawke 22:02, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sorry, but a wiki, or at least the kind of wiki this wiki is, is not a wiki you make articles about theories on. This is a wiki where you blog your ideas. In wikis, you cannot author an article, you can only start it because there's always someone who prefers different wording, or disagrees with your facts. Yes, we can add notes to articles saying "It is possible that..." but we cannot create whole articles on that without any proper sources. That's what blogs are for. Blog's are used to write whatever you want to write. And these are your theories, right? Do you want someone to edit them? If not. which you clearly seem to be saying "by HankHawke" on all your work, then the only way of making them uneditable is to make them a blog. If you want it editable, then people can still comment on blogs, and say their ideas. If I wanted you off the site I'd of deleted your articles and blocked you. But I saw you had done some research and, though not really factual enough for an entire article, I didn't want to delete your theories. One way to put it would be that the main articles are sort of an encyclopedia about the HTTYD film and series. For an article designed by you for your own ideas, use a blog. Your theories could bring up lots of discussion, and discussion works better with comments rather than a discussion page. Manga Maniac 16:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) A wiki Is not where you go to post theories. Thats what blogs/fanfiction are for. This wiki's got enough trouble with fan characters as it is. It doesn't need your outlandish theories, however "serious" you think they are. This is a site based off of the books/movies aka someone else's work, not off of "hankhawke's imagination" and your articles only detract from the cannon material that has been tirelessly gathered by those individuals dedicated to preserving the integrity of this website. Please refrain from posting your so called "creative" articles so that those of us who would like to have a resource for HTTYD will have one on this otherwise excellent website. : Signed your comment for you. Nice points, btw. Manga Maniac 09:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Warning The next time you make one of your speculation articles without putting them User:HankHawke/ first or making them in your blog I will ban you for 10 days. Is it THAT hard to write it as a blog or to make it part of your Username? Manga Maniac 16:48, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ready to leave or stay, its up to you. What am I supposed to apologise for? I've been quite lienient on you. You make SPECULATION articles on an ENCYCLOPEDIA. You try doing that on Wikipedia and see what happens. Despite you making new articles TWICE in the wrong area after I moved yours to User:HankHawke/**** and you were completely unpunished. I did not censor your articles, I merely MOVED Them. You wanted redirects from there original place? Your articles were not official, I couldn't make redirects in case they were mistaken for official information. And what about YOUR bad attitude? I'm going through puberty y'know, you have no excuse. So there. As a side note, I don't know how to leave it in the message/article que. Manga Maniac 21:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't help but overhear Your little argument with Mangamaniac and I believe I speak for all when I say that there is no need for name calling or telling people to go to hell. That is rude and immature and if you are as old as you claim to be, you should know better. This is a wiki for cannon material thought up by the team behind the movie and the author of the book that inspired it. It is not a place for people's ideas and theories--as I said before that is what fanfiction and blogs are for. Your theories should be put in a place that promotes such creativity, not in a website like this that is supposed to be a resource for cannon material--something made clear on this website. Perhaps your "articles" would garner a better response on a website that promotes such creativity instead of one designed as a cannon resource. Either way, childish name calling when you do not get your way will get you the opposite of what you want. Please brush up on your manners. CannonQueen 23:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Article on Tack moved to User Gulag in the middle of an edit with loss of data. I cannot find any records of Tack being moved apart from the move to User:HankHawke/, which was needed. If you're referring to the User:HankHawke/ move, there was no way of telling if you were editing, and I coulnd't just wait until you had died or something to move it. Manga Maniac 15:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Just to clear things up... I just want to clear things up. You clearly appear to not understand any of motives behind my actions or what I've been doing. I LIKE your articles, I just want you to understand that. I understand the research you use to make them. I enjoyed reading them. Contrary to what you might believe, I read all your articles before moving them. My only problem was with where you put them, which I easily corrected. I did nothing malicious to your articles, you have to understand that. As you have blanked them, I see you are carrying out your threat of leaving which, while I will miss reading your articles, I can honestly say that from personally speaking to you, I am unaffected. You never seemed to pay any attention to what I said. All you had to do was put them in a blog or something and you could've become a big member of this wiki/community. You have no idea what actual censorship is, and I'd like you to think about what you're saying before you say it, and perhaps think about what others are saying as well. You wrote long amounts but when is came to discussion between you rarely had any real points. You just complained for no reason. Maybe a rebel without with a cause. Maybe a rebel who was rebelling against something which he had not idea was about. For a 60-something year old, you're incredibly immature. It takes any person to write good ideas and speculation. It takes a wiser person to understand when he's wrong. Enjoy no longer being on this Wiki/community, I guess. Since you blanked your articles I presume you HAVE left and blanked them as a member-version of deletion. If you want these recreated just ask me, and ask if you want any other pages properly deleted. Manga Maniac 22:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Back? I saw you have just made an article. (Which I had to move, again. Keep this in the User:HankHawke/ area, or there will be consequences). Since you may be back, I'm asking if you want me to restore you're old articles, which were deleted when you blanked them (I took this as a sign you wanted me to delete them). If not, fair enough. Manga Maniac 09:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Btw, it would be a lot easier if you put them as part of a blog rather than actual articles. Making them a blog is a gurantee that they'll be read, trust me, on wikia, blogs are a lot more realistic. Usually. I find this Wiki lacking in real blogs. You could help solve that, y'know. Manga Maniac 09:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC)